


【soramafu】活下去

by SakumaIki



Category: soramafu - Fandom, そらまふ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 这里是年更选手，维希。这次的灵感来自相性测试视频、まふ发的醉酒推特和そらる唱的《命に嫌われている》，连续被炸我好开心哦，所以回来冒个泡嘻嘻他每次选歌都会让我惊喜，唱这首歌时用了哭腔，听得我快要哭出来，他一直都在进步啊，重点是，我觉得他唱这首歌的一部分原因是想要唱给某个人听的（cp发言）欢迎来喝我的soramafu鸡汤（不是
Kudos: 2





	【soramafu】活下去

他们居住的公寓离市区较远，夏天的夜晚很热闹，不知名的虫鸣声，偶尔响起的一声狗吠会引起更多同类的叫唤。  
そらる赶到门口的时候，身上穿着未来得及换掉的深灰色睡衣，他顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发掏出备用钥匙开门，这是まふまふ给他的，当时说好了如果丢了钥匙可以问对方拿，现在的情况可不是丢了钥匙那么简单。打开门的那一刻，冷气扑面而来，冷得そらる打了个哆嗦，没想到まふまふ会把自己家变成一个冰洞，他脱掉鞋子走进去，在沙发坐垫下面找到空调遥控器将冷气调到26℃，滚到一边的卡比玩偶无辜地看着他，そらる没有在意，匆匆忙跑去卧室。  
与光亮的客厅不一样，まふまふ的卧室伸手不见五指，鼓起的被窝传来哭泣声，そらる松了口气，幸好他只是躲在被窝里自暴自弃，没有做出过激的行为。他拍了拍被窝，像是敲门询问能不能进入你的世界一样，哭泣声止住了，そらる打开手电筒功能，将白光调成蓝色，照亮从被子缝隙中露出红肿双眼来的まふまふ。  
“你怎么又犯病了，没事吧？呜哇，眼睛好肿。”  
“……”  
“まふまふ？”  
“そらるさん，我想……”まふまふ的眼泪又流出来，眼睛里全是绝望，“抱歉，我怎么又哭了，怎么总是给你带来麻烦……”  
“其实在发短信之前，我就……”  
そらる弯腰抱住了他，放在床边的手机沿着床单滑落掉在地上，房间重新变回漆黑，まふまふ一惊，分不清是被手机掉在地上发出的声响吓到还是そらる突然抱住他，明明隔着厚重的被子，まふまふ却能感受そらる的体温和气息，是那么的温暖，那么的安心，让他的眼泪再一次汹涌而出。  
“不可以。”

“哎呀，真是好险啊，差一点又想去死了，幸好有そらるさん。”  
まふまふ笑嘻嘻地说道，手里挥动着筷子，そらる打完哈欠拆开热好的便当，推给了まふまふ。可爱的猫咪冲着そらる叫唤了两声，毛茸茸的尾巴蹭过他的裤脚，そらる揉了揉它的小脑袋，放下猫罐头。无论是猫咪还是猫咪的主人，都让人放不下心。  
“为什么这个人能傻笑着说出‘差点去死’的话，给我好好珍惜自己啊！”  
“有你在就行了。”  
まふまふ早上起来发现そらる抱着他呼呼大睡，心中的苦涩一扫而空，望着那张熟睡的脸，他深吸一口气，大喊着好热推开了他，撑起身体揉眼睛的そらる还迷迷糊糊的，看起来十分可爱，まふまふ的心情也因此好了起来。  
そらる敲了敲便当盒的边缘：“如果我不在了，你怎么办？”  
“自杀。”他压低声音回答。  
“喂！！”  
随后他又展露出灿烂的笑容：“开玩笑的啊，快点吃吧。”

当喝醉的そらる和他说“你可以更加依赖我”，まふまふ差一点哭了出来，摇摇晃晃的そらる搭着まふまふ的肩膀，まふまふ半张脸埋进他的怀里一声不吭。  
“まふまふ——你怎么不回我的话了？”  
そらる说起话来飘忽忽的，まふまふ吸了一下鼻子，连忙回答：“我知道了，以后请多多指教。”  
“不要说客套话，我要听真话，知道吗？真——话——”  
まふまふ咬着下唇犹豫，そらる眯着眼盯住他的脸，似乎想在上面找一个聚焦点。  
“谢谢你，又一次拯救我。”  
“这样才对啊。”  
他拍了一下まふまふ的后背，笑得很开心，そらる喝了那么多，估计明天起来什么都忘掉，まふまふ无奈地笑了。

“喝醉的そらるさん很可爱的。”  
“怎么突然说这个了？别用可爱来形容男生啊。”  
そらる牙齿磨着筷子，皱起的眉头说明他在苦恼这个形容词。  
“为什么？”见まふまふ不回应，他又小心翼翼地询问了一遍。  
“哪有为什么，”まふまふ迅速夹走そらる便当里的章鱼香肠，美滋滋地送进嘴里，“我认为喝醉的そらるさん可爱，那就是可爱。”  
“你这是歪理，对吧，Iroha？”  
Iroha正在埋头吃猫罐头，听见そらる喊它的名字，耳朵一抖，抬起头看对方。  
“别教坏我家孩子！”  
他们有说有笑的，窗外是蓝天白云与阳光，一只麻雀落在阳台的围栏，抖动翅膀。

之前他们在まふまふ家录制的视频是测试对搭档的了解程度，身后放满星之卡比的玩偶，そらる趁まふまふ不注意，偷偷摸了一把。  
そらる说，他比まふまふ本人还要了解まふまふ。  
“这我不太相信，”まふまふ激动地反驳，“是我更了解你。”  
“了解到什么程度？”  
“很深啊……”听起来像是自言自语。  
“比如呢？”  
“鞋子的尺寸、生日日期、血型……我比你想象中还要更了解你！”  
像个抢赢了玩具的小孩子一样，他说这句话时眼睛闪闪发光的，虽然口罩遮住了大半张脸，但そらる能想象出他那副自豪的模样。  
视频录制完后，两人发现竟然打成了平手，そらる脱下口罩，看着比分露出不解的表情。  
“总觉得有些奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“感觉被你看透了我，这是我意料之外的。”  
まふまふ托起腮笑着说：“我就说啊，我最了解你了。”  
“你笑什么？看起来好恶心。”  
“好过分，我只是在说事实而已。”  
“有这么好笑吗？一会儿出去吃什么好呢，太热了我不想吃油腻的东西。”  
そらる划开锁屏上网搜索附近的餐厅，刘海遮住小半张脸，厚薄适中的嘴唇小幅度地一启一合，很少能够看见松懈下来的他，そらる成熟稳重但是在恋爱方面最为迟钝，他不懂得看别人的眼色，无论对方如何用饱含爱意的眼神看他，他都一副事不关己的样子。まふまふ想到这里，重重地叹了口气，这个迟钝笨蛋。  
“这一题不可能会答对啊，你该不会是偷看答案。”そらる又开口了，是少见的耍赖。  
“如果我能知道你心中的答案，我就不会那么……”他说到一半意识到不对劲，闭上了嘴。  
“什么？”  
在很久以前，久到还没组成组合、そらる还不知道まふまふ这个人的存在，まふまふ就已经是发了疯似的去了解そらる，搜寻关于他的信息，每天都循环他的歌，将每一条推特都收进收藏夹里，まふまふ每天都在做粉丝会做的事情，只是后来身份不一样了，他成功邀请到そらる和他合唱，将自己是他粉丝的心情偷偷藏起来。  
“我要吃拉面。”  
“嗯？”  
“走，现在就去吃拉面。”  
“我们昨天才吃了啊……”  
そらる再次确认视频的存档，这才站起来跟上他的脚步。

起床铃声在清晨响起，趴在床上抱着被子睡觉的まふまふ伸出一只手抓来抓去，就是摸不到响个不停的手机，猫咪们好奇地探出头来看主人闭着眼爬起来找了一圈没找着，绝望地坐着发了一会儿呆，铃声音量又变大，他抖抖被子，手机滑了出来，他关掉后又倒头就睡。两只猫咪你看看我我看看你，准备离开，没想到主人又弹了起来，拖鞋也不穿跑了出去开电视。  
晨间节目刚好开始，在昏暗的客厅中电视是唯一的光源，他抱着双腿陷入沙发中，两只猫咪窝在旁边，不时用尾巴扫过他的手臂，酥酥痒痒的。  
“有请そらるさん。”  
镜头顺着主持人伸出的手推移到戴着口罩的そらる身上，他有些僵硬地打招呼，一套休闲西装衬得那人身材修长，まふまふ不知道自己扬起了嘴角，心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，他已经被卷入そらる形成的漩涡，无法逃脱。  
他还是那么的喜欢他，一直都是，尽管这份喜欢注定没有答案。  
节目的流程是自我介绍——专辑介绍——广告时间——结束语，但是没想到主持人在说结束语之前多问了一个问题。  
她端庄地拿着台本，身体侧向そらる：“最后一个问题，你想跟同组合的まふまふさん说什么？”  
そらる和まふまふ同时愣住，现在可没时间思考，导演让工作人员举起倒计时的牌子，まふまふ觉察到そらる的眉头轻微皱起，自己也不由自主地紧张起来。  
这一瞬间，そらる在脑海里想了很多：好好吃饭，别胡思乱想，不要过度工作，多和天月他们出去玩，还有……更加依赖我。  
“请和我一起活下去。”  
不是“你要活下去”，是“和我一起活下去”。对于那天晚上まふまふ绝望的想法，そらる作出了这样的回答。  
そらる没想到会说出这么羞耻的话，连忙低下头假装听主持人说结束语，现在全身都在发烫，他多么希望まふまふ一觉睡到晚上不要打开电视。  
まふまふ哭了，节目迅速地结束进入广告时间，快活的广告音乐响了起来，猫咪们站在他的肩头试图钻进他的双臂中。  
“そらるさん……”  
这个世界还有你，我怎么会舍得离开。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是年更选手，维希。  
> 这次的灵感来自相性测试视频、まふ发的醉酒推特和そらる唱的《命に嫌われている》，连续被炸我好开心哦，所以回来冒个泡嘻嘻  
> 他每次选歌都会让我惊喜，唱这首歌时用了哭腔，听得我快要哭出来，他一直都在进步啊，重点是，我觉得他唱这首歌的一部分原因是想要唱给某个人听的（cp发言）  
> 欢迎来喝我的soramafu鸡汤（不是


End file.
